Pociones y ¿Fantasmas?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco es pésimo para las pociones, pero Luna es brillante para lo mismo. ¿Cuál es su secreto? Pues hasta miedo da, enterarse.


Otro one (Qué cantidad). Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

¿Por qué yo?:  
Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood

Suspiraba sin comprender. ¿Por qué no le salía bien, lo que estaba dentro de un estúpido libro? Comenzaba a creerse imbécil o algo semejante. Bien, era malo para las pociones y ya Severus Snape, su jefe de casa, se lo temía.

Era pésimo y hasta daba miedo, pedirle que preparara algún brebaje. Simplemente tan desastroso como Potter y Longbottom, pero mejorado y no tan deprimente. Sí, necesitaba hacer algo.

Al principio pensó en emparejarlo con Granger. Pero no, eso iba a ser imposible y solo iban a dedicarse a preparar peleas y a enloquecerlo.

Pues no tenía muchas opciones. Weasley sería lo mismo y era tan inepto para las pociones, como Draco. Brown no iba a dejar de inquietarlo con su cursilería, Finnigan y Thomas, lo odiaban tanto como Potter y Weasley, eran como su copia pero sin Granger.

¿A quién le ponía como compañero? Pues, mientras pensaba, Luna Lovegood se acercaba a su escritorio, con una muestra perfectamente embotellada. Mientras la colocaba en la mesa, tuvo una curiosa idea.

¿Qué podía suceder? Suspiró y se llamó torpe al pensarlo, pero Draco necesitaba mejorar. La contempló, mientras ella sonreía y acomodaba su muestra.

¿Por qué no preguntárselo?

- ¿Enseñarle pociones a Draco? ¿Es que tiene algún problema?- preguntó, inocentemente- En la época dorada de la alquimia, se consideraba que...

- No necesito saberlo. La decisión es para hoy, no para el siglo pasado- dijo Snape, con voz sedosa y ella asintió.

- Pues si quiere que le ayude, solo dígame en qué puedo servirle.

Con eso bastaba, solo debía convencer a Draco. Mientras meditaba como decírselo, Draco. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Nuevamente vacías o quemadas, nuevamente con cero. Aunque quisiera, no podía seguir fingiendo que era bueno en la materia. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué, un tutor?- dijo, cuando Severus colocó una hoja sobre su mesa, que lo especificaba.

- Sí. Tendrás tu tutor por un tiempo, hasta que aprendas algo.

- Y es...¿Luna? ¿Por qué demonios escogió a Luna?

- Por que pelearías todos los santos días con Granger y no quiero tener dolores de cabeza, gracias a Minerva y a ustedes dos.

- Pero ella está loca, ella está chiflada.

- Esté loca o chiflada, sabe lo que hace y tú aprenderás de ella.

Draco suspiraba, rabioso. ¡Claro que iba a aprender de ella! Iba a aprender a como enloquecerse de forma gratuita. Mientras pensaba en su muerte segura, Luna Lovegood cruzaba el pasillo para encontrarse con ellos.

Estaba vestida con colores estrambóticos y Severus, casi tuvo deseos de reírse, al mirar el rostro de Draco y la apariencia de la joven Ravenclaw. Ella suspiró y se detuvo a su lado, mientras lo miraba con felicidad.

- Vamos Draco...Hay mucho que tengo que enseñarte- dijo, tomando su brazo. Draco forcejeaba como si lo llevaran a una hoguera- Vamos...

Pues lo miró irse y casi le deseó suerte. Mientras tanto, Luna cruzaba los pasillos, sosteniendo su brazo y todos estaban sorprendidos. Se detuvieron en el enorme comedor, donde todos podían verlo. Seguro iba a ser el hazme reír de media escuela.

- Siéntate aquí- dijo y él miró cómo todo estaba preparado, estaba todo listo para la práctica. Los calderos y muestras que seguramente Severus Snape había facilitado. ¡Cómo lo detestaba a veces! Luna se sentó a su lado y colocó una tabla y un cuchillo a su lado- comienza a cortar.

Pues apenas comenzó, ella lo corrigió. Tomó su mano y comenzó a picar los ingredientes. Mientras picaban, miró a Hermione y la saludó y...¡Continuó picando! ¿Cómo podía picar distraída y...? ¡Casi le pica un dedo!

- ¡Lovegood!- se quejó y ella, bajó la vista con mucha calma.

- Ah, lo siento. Pero si te lo corto, puedo recomponértelo. Es muy fácil. Ya lo he hecho. Mi madre una...

- Tú ni siquiera tienes madre.

- Claro que la tengo. Que tú no la veas, es otra cosa.

- Perfecto, ahora tienes amigos imaginarios.

- No, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé de pociones y mira, te está observando.

Drac0 negó con la cabeza y supuso que iban a ser las semanas más duras de su vida. Con mucha felicidad, luna iba y venía con recetas de pociones que ella misma había creado. Con una especie de mueca de asco, miraba los ingredientes que una de las recetas contenía. Tenía miedo de enterarse de cómo se preparaba y sus mensajes siempre eran: "Mi madre me enseñó todo lo que sé". Se preguntaba si su madre había sido normal.

Pues pasó largo tiempo practicando. Casi no había avanzado, porque ni siquiera congeniaba con su tutora. Severus ni entendía en qué se había ido el tiempo. Mientras estaban en clases, Draco solo se quejaba de que Luna estaba chiflada y hablaba con alguien a quién creía su madre. Que su madre iba a enseñarle.

Pues desgraciadamente para él, era una prueba de la mitad de la materia y tenía que aprobarla. Draco estaba frustrado.

Mientras preparaba su poción y los ingredientes, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Bueno, no había aprendido nada de esa lunática y quizá con Granger, al menos le hubiese quedado algo en la cabeza.

Pues, mientras lo pensaba con detalle, escuchó una voz a su lado y se sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor, pero todos estaban concentrados en sus pociones. ¿Quién le habría hablado al oído? había mencionado algo como.

"Corta eso en trozos pequeños". Pues estaba comenzando a sentirse tarado o algo así, justo como su propia tutora. No hizo caso del asunto y comenzó a cortar como quiso. Pues locura o no, el cuchillo no obedecía a sus movimientos, sino que le obligaba a hacer otros.

Igual sucedió al remover la poción, iba al sentido contrario a sus propios pensamientos e incluso al agregar nuevos ingredientes, su mano los colocaba en el orden y cantidad correctos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

Pues al terminar, embotelló la muestra y Severus la contempló. Tenía el color exacto y la apariencia exacta. Parpadeó sorprendido y contempló a Draco con mucho detalle. ¿Se habría chocado con Granger o había funcionado la tutoría?

- ¿Qué te ocurrió, Draco?

- No lo sé...Pero juraba que alguien me hablaba y hacía mi trabajo.

- Sí, estás loco.

- Lo digo enserio, profesor Snape. Alguien...¡Olvídelo! Ya me hace sentir como Luna y su "Mamá" invisible- se quejó el muchacho, tomando su mochila y alejándose. Severus suspiró y no pudo evitar reírse de eso. O al menos, sonreírse.

"Mamá fantasma" claro...

Pues, mientras colocaba las muestras en su escritorio y las organizaba, curiosamente su puerta se abrió sola y luego, se cerró de la misma forma...


End file.
